Ressurection: New Dreams
Command Center - Hancock Station - Viewscreens cover the walls of this broad room, showing images both of nearby space and of the planet below. In the center of the room is a holographic display module, able to simulate the area around the station's current location in great detail. Several consoles have been set up at the base of the viewscreens, accessing the asteroid's navigational, communications, and weaponry systems. A sliding door leads to the main command deck. Waiting over near the double doors that lead into the brainstem of the station, stands Vadim. Trying to be as unobtrusive as possible, he sticks to the wall, staying out of the way of daily goings on of the command center. An unlit cigarette is between his jaw, appearing like he'd like to light up, but out of politeness, refrains from doing so. And into the command centre strides one rather short Ungstiri gentleman, heading for one of the central consoles. "...Izolda," he calls in Mierz. "Report, please?" The hologram, who was wandering about, comes towards him and responds in the same language, smirking just a little. "Alex! Donny just got knocked out in the pool hall!" Gritting his teeth slightly, Vadim watches with a green-eyed gaze toward Krushnik and was almost about to open his mouth in greeting, though he's stalled even before he begins deciding to halt before he even begins as the head of the station goes about his work. After a moment of thought, he steps forward. "Mr. Krushnik." he stats in Mierz. "I would like speak with you once you get a moment...or is this a bad time?" Krushnik laughs softly at Izolda's words, shaking his head. "Oh dear oh dear, what did he get himself into. Anything I should be worried about?" The hologram laughs, shaking her head. "Just a spar, Alex." Krushnik grins before turning at the sound of someone else speaking, offering a slight tilt of his head. "Nyet, nyet. Now is a very good time." "Spaciba." Vadim nods, peering about the room. "I would like to speak to you Godspadin Krushnik, but perhaps a bit more privately as this is a slightly senstive matter. But something I think you have a right to know about it." he explains, reaching into his jacket pocket for his PDA. "As well as senstive information." "Here is fine," Krushnik shrugs lightly. "I would not worry, da?" "Fair enough." Vadim nods, pausing to arrange his words. Apparently, his experience talking with people in positions of power has never gone very well. "Da. I require assistance with a matter. A matter you might find intriguing as much as I did when I frist realized it still exsisted." he beings to explain, tapping a series of keystrokes on his PDA. "During a salvaging expidition in the Preseverance system, my crew and I came across Avalon. Its still in one peice and functioning on its own. I'm hoping that this means as much to you as it does me." he says, moving over to a console. "Do you mind if I put this on the viewscreen? I would like you to have a look at this." "Please do," Krushnik says, his eyebrows going up rather spectacularly. "Avalon still exists?" It sounds like there's a slight knot in his throat as he speaks. "You are sure that it was Avalon?" "Da. Am very positive. I stood in the garden or..." Vadim pauses to swallow down a lump of emotion, "..what was left of it." Setting his PDA on the console he plugs it in to begin the interface. Continuing to tap a few more keys, a larger enhanced version on his PDA's smaller one appears on the command center's main display, the corner of screen timestamped from a few weeks ago, while registering the images were taken from the outside cameras from the IND Raider. Amid the floating debris and other smaller asteroid is the larger looming rock known as U-001. "Structurally, its still intact and its life support systems are running, even if its emergency power." Vadim narrates as the screen pans about and around Avalon, showing that while has seen its fair share of abuse, the exhaust ports are indeed still functioning as they should be, while dark red emergency lighting flickers on and off like firey lightning bugs. Finally the image centers on the landing bay, the ship beginning to land on the inside. "Da. Lost, but found once again. One of the few peices of our people still determinded to nyet fade away into the Dark." Krushnik watches the screen, transfixed. "What about the inside?" he asks quietly, a lump forming in his throat as he watches. "You said what's -left- of it..." Nodding, Vadim continues to tap on his handheld device. "Da. But I must warn you Godsadin Krushnik, the images are nyet easy to handle. It made my own heart want burst." he replies, quite somber. The next series of holo images were taken with handheld recorder, the timestamp registering a few days later. Ashes. Skeletal remains of what was once the lush garden, whatever few visons of Youngster burned away in a fire from time ago. "That is all that is left. But these pictures do not do this justice of whats there, the gravity of it all has to seen with your own eyes. But the pain on seeing it...it has been difficult to handle." Krushnik blinks at the images, tears falling unbidden from his eyes, unnoticed. "...Oh my," he says quietly, his voice breaking a little as he sees it, trying to shake his head as if to clear it. "...I... cannot look any more. Please Godspadin. Turn it off." And Vadim is more than happy to do so, coughing to hold back his own tears. "Weep for Avalon if you must, Godspadin Krushnik, but this does nyet have to be the end to this place. There is a reason I have come to you besides bring you thoughts of pain and our people." Tapping into a different file, he brings up designs given to him by Mika. "These were done by a drook of mine, an engineer. She has designed a way to rebuild Avalon. To turn it back into the beauty that is once was" They're very mechanical and appear to have taken a great deal of effort to put together, and coupled with a bit of artistic license, siding up next to the specs are series of drawings and sketches of what it could look like again. "I come to you as a fellow Ungstiri, one born of the same Rock as myself. One with the ability to do much for Avalon. Make it into a memorial for our people, and perhaps make into something to bring us closer together as a people again. I cannot do this alone." Vadim says, turning to gaze at Krushnik. "I need your help." Krushnik stares at the designs for a second, shrugging helplessly as he wipes away the tears with a hankerchief he keeps in his pocket. "I do not understand these," he admits quietly, shaking his head. "What do you need from me?" he asks, looking back to Vadim. Vadim chuckles, shaking his head. "You and I both. She just gave them to me and told me to do what I thought was right with them. I have gone out and looked for contracts and there are others showing interest in this as well, specically kapitan Ace, though she has been preoccupied as of late, but I do intend on speaking to her when she's free. So I took it upon myself to seek you out." he replies, now lighting up his cigarette. After seeing those images again, he apparently needs it. "I don't have the resources, connections, or finacial backing to undertake a venture like this. But you do. What I need is engineers, botanists, anyone with construction knowlege with zero-g experience. To rebuild Avalon in a shining beacon of our people, it will take a great deal of effort." "I don't have that many employees," admits Krushnik with a sigh. "But I will do what I can, yes? As much as I can. Monetarily we are rather.... broke," he admits. "Hancock took up much of our funding. However, yes of course. I will try and find you the people you need." "I already have security issues taken care of for the most part, and I plan paying them out of my own pocket. That is a dangerous section of the system, getting there was chore by itself, so I don't want to think about what the hazzard pay might end up being." Vadim nods, finally unplugging his PDA from the console. "But I have other people I plan on speaking with after I have done so with you. What I would like you to do, if you could, is put out a call to anyone wishing to do construction work in the Preseverence system. I would imagine you know more people than I do. I plan on taking the designs to the Osirians, I know they have a few brilliant engineering minds and have done charity work in the past." he replies, smoking pensively. "What do you think about putting this to the media? Your far more savvy at that than I. In doing so, we might be able to pull in an amount of contributions." Krushnik ponders on that for the briefest of seconds. "Of course. I have my contacts in the media and can get a story out if you so wish," agrees the small Ungstiri with a smile. "If you send me the general brief I will make sure it gets out there." Vadim blanches at the thought of that. "Me? I'm not sure if I was cut to be a writer, but da, I'll do what I can in that reguard. But the more I think about this, the more I think people should know, espeically the Ungstiri people. I would hope that if they were made aware of this, many would want to help just out of the fact that it really is Avalon." he says, beginning to ponder that thought a bit more. "This also means, I will need a security detail to watch over Avalon. Once news gets out, I would not put it past other vultures to try and defile it like so many other places." Krushnik shakes his head. "Just the bare boned information. Who the response should go to and the like, and what information you want to be made public. I do not know what I can do about security to be wholly honest with you." "If I have to, I'll place the Raider there and defend it myself if it comes down to it." Vadim decides firmly. "Hmm...bare bones information." He picks up his PDA and begins to type. "Restoration work....required in...Preserverance system.." he begins. "I will write the full story," explains Krushnik lightly, waiting. "Oh!" Vadim sheepishly replies. "Da, sorry. I want to let people that a major asteroid apart of the old Preservance system has been discovered and there is now a call going out to anyone wishing to assist in the restoration of the place into a memorial, specifically engineers, botanists, construction workers all with experience working zero-g. Also contributions to the cause will be happily accepted." he replies, then glancing at Krushnik. "Hows that? That bare bones enough? I'm not very good at these kind of things, as you can tell." Krushnik smiles a little and nods. "That works, da. Just send it to my PDA, address is on public record. By the way, what happened with the idea for the Rockhoppers?" Nodding again, Vadim is more than happy to type that very statement up and send it away in mail. "Done." he confirms before wincing a little at the question. "Da. About that. I've been busy of late with my sideprojects. I haven't forgotten about Rockhoppers, not at all, its just finding the time to get that squared away has been frusterating. Though, once I get a good idea on how people will receive this, I might be able to find time to finally finish that. It will get done. Theres just been...alot going on." Krushnik nods a little. "of course," he says quietly, looking over his PDA. "Ah, spaciba. I would like to see it soon though, especially if my security chief is breaking tables elsewhere.." he muses. "Breaking tables?" Vadim echos, not being able to help cracking a grin. "Da, I suppose I should be giving the proper place for that kind of thing to happen within reason." he muses. "Having trouble recently?" Krushnik shakes his head. "No no, but it seems Donald had a friendly fight in entirely the wrong place." "Da, I see." Vadim notes, pocketing his PDA. "Well, I have another stop on my list of people to see to see about this, so my time is short. But, spaciba, Godspadin Krushnik. Your assistance means a great deal to me. I will make sure to update you if I gain more help for this. Also, I will need to travel back to Preseverance to try to make some kind of safe route to Avalon, if thats even possible. There is much work to be done. Again, I can't tell you how thankful I am." Krushnik smiles a little at Vadim, dipping his head. "Of course Godspadin. Please keep me informed, da?" Vadim returns that nod. "I will. When this is finished I will make sure to share a bottle of Blue Rock with you." he says with a small smile of his own before turning about and heading out of the command center. category:Classic OtherSpace Logs